The present invention relates to a signage and display system having a three-dimensional hollow body treated for aesthetics and having a mount attachable to a support structure such as a building wall.
Three-dimensional signage is often used on buildings and in other environments so that the signage can be read when viewed at an angle, such as when people pass by the front of a building. A problem is that the signage must be very securely mounted to the support structure (i.e., a building wall or sign-supporting understructure) so that individual characters do not come loose and/or tilt over time, because any loose or oddly-angled letter creates a noticeably poor appearance giving rise to concerns about the quality of the building and concerns about the quality and competence of businesses therein. At the same time, the signage should preferably be easy to install and to repair. Another factor is that the signage industry is very competitive, such that cost and durability of components and cost of installation are very important.
Some existing signage uses a mounting component adapted for attachment to a building wall or flat support structure, and an aesthetic body adapted to attach to the mounting component. For example, see Weidemann U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,461 and Wagner U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,803. However, improvements are desired so that the signage is more easily installed, and so that once installed, the signage components are positively centered and well-aligned with other characters in the signage system. In particular it is noted that it is relatively difficult to locate a plurality of fastener-receiving connectors in a pattern on a building wall with enough accuracy to closely match the pattern of connectors on a signage component. Thus, installation is “always” difficult, with some fasteners not lining up with their mating fastener-receiving member, or their holding with substantially less power than others, and with still other fasteners basically not holding at all. Also, improvements are desired so that separate mounts can be used that are optimally suited for attachment to a building wall (or support structure), yet that when attached, are well hidden from view by the aesthetic character that they support. In particular, a signage system is desired where the mount is basically not visible (or at least is barely visible) even when viewed at a sharp angle. At the same time, a signage system is desired that is flexible and well adapted for use with different attachment systems.
Thus, a signage system having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.